


It is Time for Your Unholy Transformation

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [13]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Nandor has put this off for far too long, it's time he gave Guillermo what he's always wanted most.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Kudos: 43





	It is Time for Your Unholy Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Creepy Paper

Nandor giggled with delight, standing back to admire his work. He had been working for the better part of the last hour decorating his crypt. 

Things had changed in the household after the events that they did not talk about. After wasting so much time, just a few days apart was all it took for Nandor to realize that Guillermo meant more to him than anything had. It had been difficult at first, terror paralyzing him into complacency, but he was now certain that he loved Guillermo. That fear had nearly lost him his most beloved Guillermo, and he wouldn’t let it go on any longer. 

Satisfied with his work, Nandor went over his mental checklist again, determined to make everything about tonight perfect. Extra sheets? Check! Absorbent towels? Yes, lots of absorbent towels. The sticks for human smelling? Already burning. Glitter banner? Hung up. Creepy paper? 

Remembering, Nandor crawled down fishing out the plastic bags he had hidden under the bureau. He pulled out a glittery multipack of the delicate paper and carefully draped it around his crypt, feet lifting off the ground at times.

Nandor stepped back with a frown. It still wasn’t quite right. He readjusted the banner for what was probably the eighth time that night before deciding the room was finally perfect. He knew he was probably going a little over the top here, Guillermo’s human eyes wouldn’t notice the slight tilt to the glittery banner. Besides, hopefully, the surprise would be more than enough to make up for it.

The front door creaks open and Nandor heard Guillermo’s sweet voice calling out for him as he steps inside. Nandor froze, suddenly forgetting what to do next. If he were still human his pathetic little heart would be beating out of his chest. 

Nandor took a deep unnecessary breath, closing his eyes and trying to calm his nerves. It’s just Guillermo. He’ll be happy no matter what. It’s okay. He’s Guillermo. 

“Guillermo?” Nandor called out, trying not to give anything away in his voice. “Can you come to my crypt, please? I am needing you.” 

Nandor smiled when he heard Guillermo’s steps pattering closer. His muscles tensed in anticipation as he watched the handle turn and the door open.

“Surprise, Guillermo!!!” Nandor shouts, launching out towards the man. 

Guillermo jumps back with a surprised yelp, dropping the bag he was carrying at his feet.

“Were you surprised?” Nandor smiles wide, baring his fangs as he watched his face. 

“Yeah,” he let out a weak laugh. “Yeah, you really got me.” Guillermo stepped forward, embracing him quickly. 

Guillermo’s eyes wandered to the rest of the room, gasping lightly as he saw everything Nandor had done. The ambrosial smell of the incense filled the candlelit room. The soft, flickering light illuminated the crepe paper strung up around the room and made the glittery words on the banner shimmer. 

“Congrats, Memo!” Guillermo read, turning back to Nandor. “What’s all of this?” 

“Oh, just a little something,” Nandor dismissed with a toothy grin. Guillermo popped up and lightly kissed his bearded cheek and Nandor briefly wondered if it was possible that he was blushing because he felt like he might be as Guillermo smiled at him like that. 

Guillermo chuckled. “Nandor, please just tell me.”

“Alright, alright. So pushy.” he teased, earning him another of those coveted smiles. 

“Twelve years ago tonight, I made you my familiar.” Nandor paused, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. “Tonight, I am making you a vampire.” 

“Really?” Guillermo jumped forward, throwing his arms around Nandor and holding his beloved close. 

“Yes,” Nandor nodded, inhaling the scent of Guillermo’s shampoo, rubbing circles in his back. “I should have done it years ago, but I am finally ready.” 

Guillermo was beaming as Nandor lead them over to the lounge, which he had cleverly covered with a few sheets he had found in the attic. Now he wouldn’t get any blood on the furs or plush pillows there, but Guillermo could still be comfortable for his transformation. 

“Very clever,” Guillermo noted, sitting on the old sheets, Nandor joined him, enjoying the warm press of Guillermo’s leg against his own. 

“Nandor, you didn’t have to do all this,” Guillermo carefully ran his thumb across the back of Nandor’s hand, that soft red returning to his cheeks. “This night would have been special without the candles and the banner.” 

“Creepy paper for a creepy night.” he laughed, baring his fangs. His sweet little Guillermo; he really just didn’t understand. He deserves so much more than this, he deserves everything. 

Nandor gently cupped his neck, kissing him tenderly, relishing in the warm movement of Guillermo’s incredibly soft lips against his own. He felt a twinge in his heart knowing this would be the last time he would ever feel Guillermo’s warmth burning against his skin, or feel his pulse beneath his flushed skin, or be lulled into peace by that steady heartbeat of his. Although it pained him to take these things from his Guillermo, that’s what he wanted, and Nandor could never deny him. 

“Okay,” his tone turned serious. “Are you ready for your dark transformation?” 

Guillermo nodded, quickly undoing his shirt buttons to allow him access to his throat. 

Nandor leaned in, fangs lengthening at the promise of finally getting a taste of that sweet blood that had tormented him all these years. Restraining himself, Nandor tenderly nibbled at the soft column of Guillermo’s throat, taking his hands in his larger ones, before finally submitting and sinking his fangs in. He let out a grunt as Guillermo’s burning hot blood, flooded his mouth, overwhelming his senses. 

Guillermo let out a pained cry, that was quickly followed by a soft moan. Two white-hot pinpricks burned his neck as Nandor’s venom coursed through him. He felt Nandor’s grip tightening as his own loosened. 

Pulling away with a growl, Nandor carefully removed himself, looking Guillermo over quickly to assure himself that he was okay-a before ripping his fangs into his own wrist, holding the jagged cut up to Guillermo’s mouth.

“I’m so sorry, Guillermo.” He murmured as his sweet, innocent little human latched on to his wrist, drinking fervently to quench this new desire. “You’re doing so good. You are going to be such a good vampire my Guillermo.” Nandor praised as Guillermo continued, holding Nandor’s arm in a vice-grip up to his lips. There was little he could do but wait for the bloodlust to fade, still whispering tender praises into his lover’s ear. 

Eventually, Guillermo’s eyes fluttered shut and his hold on Nandor’s arm slackened. He carefully positioned him back so he was reclined on the lounge. He was sleeping peacefully now, but Nandor knew that would soon change. 

Unable to bear the idea of parting now, Nandor watched on as Guillermo’s heartbeat slowed to a weak thud and his skin began to cool. It would be a long next couple of days, but they would get through it, he knew. 

“Sleep, my dear.” Nandor kissed his soft curls, already noting the dull pallor to his lover’s once tan and rosy skin. He would miss those little things, but what was to come was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
